The Last Man Standing
For the Roman Eagle Fanfiction Contest~By Tris I wasn't always taught, the true meaning of friendship. And maybe I never got it, until I was finally the last man standing. I didnt get why there were people who cares for one another more than was really necessary. The closer you got to someone, the more you get hurt. If you asked me, I'd tell you I'm speaking from experience. The gods have ways frowned upon my family, I had nothing left. Until I met ''him. ''He was a handsome young demigod, with the bravest of the bravest things about him. And I loved him so much I just was head over heels. He was the only one who accepted me for me. I was sure I could be myself around him. The gods never liked my family, once Jupiter tried to kill me out of anger and fury. But he was there and took care of me. His name is Anubis. And he is of the gods of Egypt who answer to no one. i once believed that if you let someone see the inside of you, you woudl get hurt. But when I visited those temples back in Cairo Egypt, I felt a connection. And he came to me, and...it hurts me to think of what happened after that. Anubis became preoccupied and started to spend his time elsewhere. I didn't know where, it was hard to tell. I got bits and pieces about a 'Sadie' who I have not met, and will never meet. This is a story of friendship and this is my story. It began one night when I was out in the rain and a squirrel ran in front of me. Naturally I tried togoaround it but it was like it was programmed to stay in front of me. In the end, out of frustration I just stepped on it. i shouldn't have i never knew it was actually trying to tell me something. A storm began in the sky above and lightening and thunder crashed down in a mix of fury and anger. I threw up the hood on my sweater and looked around for shelter while running down the flooding streets. I didn't make it. As soon as I took four steps a lightning blot flashed down from the sky hitting me, as if Zeus had aimed for me on purpose and I was mad. I collapsed to the ground, feet and hands vibrating and sinking in + out of consciousness. "Father! What have i done to wrong you?" I shouted up at the sky, beating my fists into the rocky gravel below. Then, quick as a whirlwind a dark grey cloud came and picked me up as i screamed and yelled for help no one heard my calls. anubis i realized was my rescuer and he let me out at his fortress underground much like Hades realm. there i learned friendship and he freed me from my past. it was only in the chaos war that i finally fell, at the hand of an opposing magician. and as I watched the lights dim around me i remembered that I was finally free. ALL DONE HOPE YU LIKE IT most likely the fourth place winner of the contest right here yay!!!!! No answered that...? Category:The Roman Eagle Wiki Fanfiction Contest Category:Fanfiction Category:Anon